


Nightmare

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: Day 6 entry for Hummingbird week 2020.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 10





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 entry for Hummingbird week 2020.

Qrow stood alone in an abyss of shadow . His eyes darted about, trying to make sense of where he was. Until he dared to look at his hands. They were stained in scarlet red. In a panic, he wiped away at his palms; but no matter how hard he tried, they wouldn’t disappear.

Blood?

Who’s was it?

His mind raced a mile a minute. Only when a voice called from the void, did his stop his futile attempts. Once more he scanned the area and once again saw nothing. 

Qrow.

There it was again. More definitive this time. His head swayed in its direction, but was horrified by what he saw. 

It was Summer and yet somehow not at the same time. The petite woman’s silhouette moved closer and closer. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t run; as if some force had anchored him to the floor. Summer didn’t stop until she was in arm’s length of him, her face cold and uncaring. So much unlike the woman he knew.

Nothing Qrow experienced could hold a candle to the fear he felt now. Without so much as a word, Summer reached down, picking up Harbinger in her hand. She forced the blade into his hand, before driving it through her chest. He begged her to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as she continued to slowly march towards him. Only until she reached the base of the blade did she finally stop moving.

Summer let out a heavy cough, splattering his face with blood. As the hot liquid dripped down his cheeks, a limp hand caressed his horrified visage. 

Her silver eyes flickered as she spoke weakly, “You did this. Murderer...”

Finally, his voice returned, screaming for this hell to end.

“QROW! QROW! WAKE UP!” another voice screamed.

The young man awoke in a cold sweat; his arms flailing in despair. Only when he saw his partner sitting by his bedside, did he begin to regain his senses. He sat up, shocked to see Summer helping him calm down. Each breath he took was heavy as he feet touched solid ground.

While Qrow settled back into reality, Summer went to fetch him a glass of water. His eyes wouldn’t shut, scared to witness that scene again. Instead, his gaze peered around to the familiar walls of his apartment. The ambient light of the lamp shone brightly as Summer re-entered the room.

“Here.” She said, handing him a glass.

He finished it in seconds, placing the once full glass on the nightstand. His eyes travelled up to see the worry adorning his girlfriend’s face.

“Brothers Qrow, what the hell was that?” She fretted, her voice wavering.

“A nightmare. A bad one.” Qrow groaned.

“That seemed like a lot worse than just bad. What happened?” Summer coaxed on her knees.

Qrow eyes watered as he recounted, “I killed you...”

The young man broke down, burying his face into his hands. Summer was stunned, not just at his answer but at him too. In the four years they’d been together, Summer had never seen him cry. He always put on a brave face for her and to see it crumble away; it broke her heart. 

Summer enveloped her arms around her lover, his tears wiping off into her shirt. She only stopped to reassure him, sitting on his lap and cupping his face in her hands.

“Qrow, look at me.” Summer began, “You would never hurt me. You know that. I know that. So please, relax...”

Her boyfriend wiped away at his cheeks, looking into Summer’s eyes. She smiled that beautiful smile, kissing him on the forehead. Their embrace continued as his head slumped into her chest. 

“C’mon, let’s get back to bed.”

“Can we stay like this?”

Summer rolled her eyes lovingly, “Of course we can. Dummy...”

The couple slipped back under the covers, entangled in each other’s clutches. Comforted by their shared warmth, they drifted off slowly into the night and didn’t rise til morning.


End file.
